You and me, makes us
by Luvmusic
Summary: Courtney Madison is in a relationship with Trent Smith. Within 10 minutes 8 people liked it. A Word Drabble Fic on Trentney .


Heeey Guys (:

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:

-Reason I've been gone so long is I've been busy with end-of-the year exams and my laptop broke):

BUT ! I am Backk(: And I got this idea last week. I've been getting into Trentney ALOT, I read so many word drabbles I decided to do my own(:

This starts after TWDT. I Do NOT own any of the characters or TWDT.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pity<strong>_**.**

Even though no one liked the CIT that much.

It would be a lie saying that none of her former contestants pitied her as she sat by herself at nights, painfully thinking of Duncan.

_**Strong.**_

Trent watched Courtney, going through the exact same heartbreak from Gwen and Duncan. As he watched he saw her strength, and that made him proud.

_**Plan.**_

"Trent trust me on this ! Duncan hurt me and Gwen hurt you ! It's the best way to get them back !"

"I don't know Courtney...Didn't you think I was a loser before?"

"Look, Duncan and Gwen will see how 'happy' we are together, they'll get jealous, break-up and go back to us, and your not _that_ big a loser anymore,"

"...Okay, I'm in."

_**Pretend.**_

Bridgette looked at Courtney uneasy.

"Bridgette stop being ridiculous, me and Trent are only pretending to date."

"Yeah, but Courtney...You know what they say, if you pretend too long, things will become real,"

_**Kiss. **_

Trent and Courtney looked out into the Hawaiian beach. Holding Courtney close to his chest, he turned Courtney around and gave her a soft kiss.

They slowly departed.

"Good job Trent. Do you think Duncan and Gwen saw that?"

_**Love.**_

Like any other day Courtney and Trent slowly walked through the lobby hand in hand, but more awkward. Everyone seemed to notice there was more tension than before.

"I knew it," Bridgette said.

"What are you talking about ?" Owen said.

"They aren't pretending anymore, they're in love."

_**Paparazzi.**_

_Starr Magazine Special ! : Total Drama Couple, Trentney !_

Duncan flinched at the magazine cover.

_**Facebook.**_

_Courtney Madison is in a relationship with Trent Smith._

Within 10 minutes 8 people liked it.

_**Dark.  
><strong>_

Trent looked at Courtney with soft eyes.

"Are you sure you want to this Courtney?"

"Trent...I love you, yes I'm sure."

"Ok. I'll be gentle."

And with that they both turned off the lights and had the night of their lives.

**_Beaches._**

Trent and Courtney walked hand-in-hand on the beach.

Trent suddenly ran off, "Courtney ! I have a surprise!"

Courtney ran to where Trent was, and in the sand he was spelling out in the sand 'Trent and Courtney=Forever".

**_Heat._**

Trent would be lying if he said it didn't turn him on when Courtney flawlessly played his guitar.

_**Sick.**_

Trent laid in bed looking worse then before.

Courtney walked in with his tray of medicine and soup.

"Awww, poor Trent, your sick. Now I can't kiss you,"

Trent quickly shot up, "I"m not _that_ sick!"_**  
><strong>_

**_Mistakes._**

When Trent made a mistake, he usually lets it go.

When Courtney made a mistake, she usually blows up.

When Trent made they mistake of forgetting his and Courtney's 3 months, he freaked out and she let it go.

**_Parents._**

Courtney slowly closed the door as Trent left her house.

"Courtney, I like that boy, keep him around."

She smiled at her fathers words.

_**Barbies.**_

As Trent walked into Courtney's room his eyes widened.

"Woah there sweetie, you have alot of..."

Courtney chuckled and cut him off, "I know, it's was a hobby when I was a little girl."

**_Different._**

Trent and Courtney were laying on the hood of Trent's care cuddling.

"Courtney...I love you..."

This was too good to be true for her.

"Why Trent ? I'm bossy, arrogant, annoying, loud..."

Trent kissed her forehead, "Because..your different."

_**Dance.**_

The lights were dim. Their bodies moved together as one, with her in a gorgeous white gown and him in a tux.

**_Dodgeball._**

Rebecca Black's friday song loudly ringed through the house.

"Ughhh, Treeeent ! Shut that crap off!"

Trent laughed, "No, it annoys you and I think it's cute when your annoyed."

Courtney grabbed the nearest thing (which happened to be a vase) and aimed it at Trent.

"AH !" He yelled as he dodged it. And as he dodged another one, and another...and another...

**_Princess_**.

Courtney gentled unwrapped her birthday gift from Trent. Her eyes widened when she saw it.

"Oh my gosh..."

Trent smiled knowing he did right as he watched Courtney gently hold and treasure the collection of Disney princess figurines he bought her.

**_Star._**

Trent was a rockstar, and every night Courtney watched backstage as millions of fan girls throw themselves at him.

But every time he came backstage, he was hers.

_**Slick.**_

Courtney walked into the living room of her and Trent's apartment.

"Hey sweetie" Courtney smiled sweetly.

"Hey Court, is that new lip gloss,"

Courtney made a smirk, "Mhm...Wanna find out?"

Trent smirked backed, "Okay than"

Just as Trent leaned into Courtney he lost his balanced and fell over.

Courtney laughed, "Smooth move Romeo."

_**Voice.**_

**"**Treeeent!" Courtney whined over the phone, "Treeent! Can I go to bed now?"

"No," He said flatly.

"Why noooot!"

" I wanna fall asleep to your voice,"

**_Silence._**

It was another fight.

"I hate you Trent !" Courtney yelled as she cried out tears.

Trent slowly walked towards her, wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into him.

"Shh...Courtney...it'll be okay,"

And all was quiet .

**_Surprise._**

Courtney walked into her room and found a little box sitting on her bed.

She opened it and her eyes lit as she saw a ring. Suddenly, Trent walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Marry me Courtney?"


End file.
